sword_art_online_memory_defragfandomcom-20200213-history
Character List
About besta There are 5 Tiers of character in Sword Art Online: Memory Defrag ranging from ★1 to ★5 stars. Only ★3 stars and above will have 3rd Sword Skill (SS3). ★5 Stars were introduced during the "1st Year Anniversary Event" with a new special skill called "Combination Skill" which allow players to chain SS3 with another character in a rapid section. Characters' Maximun level depends on their rarity: * ★1 Character: 50 (Kirito) * ★2 Characters: 60 * ★3 Characters: 70 * ★4 & ★5 Character: 80 To raise the characters' level cap, Limit Breaking is the only way to do it. More info here ☆ Chars. * Kirito ☆☆ Chars. * Beta Tester Kirito * Klein * Diavel * Corvatz * Thinker * Sigurd * Sinon * Strea * Sachi * Asuna * Yolko * Yulier * Rosalia * Lisbeth * Silica * Kibaou * Agil * Philia * Argo * Sasha * Kagemune ☆☆☆ Chars. *-solo- kirito * Spriggan Kirito * Kitty Silica * Mascot Silica * Master Klein * Samurai Klein * Broker Argo * Sith Info Broker Argo * Demon Asuna * Tank Agil * Young Pooka Seven * Mage Leafa * & Shield Sachi * Warrior Yuuki * Archer Sinon * of Guns Sinon * Blacksmith Lisbeth * Smith Lisbeth * Fairy Strea * Seeker Philia * Master Rain * Commander Heathcliff * Siune * Alicia Rue * Eugene * Lux * Sakuya * Kuradeel * Red-Eyed XaXa * Sumeragi ☆☆☆☆ Chars. Scout Characters * Ordinal Scale the Accelerating Reality ** [Gunner- Sinon|[Progressive Gunner Sinon]] ** [Smith- Lizbeth|[Efficient Smith Lisbeth]] **[of Confront- Asuna|[Heart of Confront Asuna]] **[Return- Kirito|[Hero's Return Kirito]] **[Tamer- Silica|[Augmented Tamer Silica]] * Hooray★LOVE Cheers ** Cheer Yui ** Youth Strea ** Girl Sinon ** [Cheers- Silica|[Shouting Cheers Silica]] ** of Love Asuna * Spring Breeze Hina-Matsuri Festival ** Spring Dance Argo ** Rather Than Praise Premier ** Peach Baby Silica * Alicization: The Knights Encounter ** [(Born Genius)|[Born Genius Eugeo]] ** Knight Alice * Deadly Beautiful Kunoichi ** Slash Asuna ** Runner Leafa ** [Flight- Yuuki|[Umbral Flight Yuuki]] ** Caster Silica ** Lancer Lisbeth * Blooming School Life ** Romance Strea ** in Sakura Season Yui ** of Youth Philia * Princess from the Virtual World ** [Dance- Asuna|[Lightning Dance Asuna]] ** Feelings Leafa ** Riding Hood Yuuki ** Kiss Sinon ** Little Lover Silica ** Tears Yui * Maid in Balmy Breeze ** Maid Asuna ** Maid Sinon ** Tweeny Yuuki ** [Maid- Leafa|[Mellow Maid Leafa]] ** Maid Rain ** Maid Seven * Beautiful Girls Playing in the Water ** Girl Suguha ** on Waterfront Lisbeth ** Heart Soul Philia * Poetry of Constellation Fire ** Libra Asuna ** Leo Sinon ** Gemini Yuuki ** Aries Leafa * Eternal LOVE ** at the Time Asuna ** Olive at June Alice ** Kiss Leafa ** heel Bride Sinon ** Toss Silica * Recalling Moments ** Fencer Suguha ** Sword Kirito ** Flash Asuna * Cosplay Workers Paradise ** of Injection Asuna ** Police Sinon ** Please Silica ** Female Teacher Strea ** Aboard Yui ** Waitress Yuna * Raindrops Concerto ** Girl Rain ** Season Enjoyment Leafa ** Gamer Sakuya * Tropical Dream ** Beach Boy Kirito ** Lover Asuna ** Summer Girl Yuuki ** Surfer Eugeo ** Princess Alice * Promised Night of the Stars ** Dancer Yuuki ** of Reunion Philia ** Prayer Silica * Yukata NIGHT ** Weeping Willow Asuna ** Morning Glory Sinon ** Lespedeza Suguha ** Melody Seven ** Shower Rain * Summer GALS ** Beauty Asuna ** Babe Suguha ** Summer Chick Sinon ** Sunshine Lisbeth ** Girl Silica * Summer Night Festa ** Street Vendor Lisbeth ** Night Shout Leafa ** Dance Premiere * In the Stormy Sea Jolly Roger ** Captain Kirito ** Quartermaster Asuna ** Sniper on the Lookout Sinon ** First Mate Leafa ** Navigator Yuuki * Medal Scout ** Fast Heroine Leafa ** Swordsman Klein ** Axe Agil ** [Dualblades Kirito|[Concealed Dualblades Kirito]] ** [Vice Commander Asuna|[Prestige Vice Commander Asuna]] ** Furinkazan Klein ** Mage Leafa ** Zekken Yuuki ** MHCP-002 Strea ** Multi-Wielder Rain ** Swordman Kirito ** Flash Asuna ** Tamer Silica ** Hunter Philia ** Axeman Agil ** Master Lisbeth ** of Death Sinon ** Scientist Seven ** [Connect- Kirito|[Skill Connect Kirito]] ** Dragon Tamer Silica ** Blacksmith Lisbeth ** Sniper Sinon ** Healer Asuna Event Characters * [Dance Kirito|[Fairy Dance Kirito]] * [Idol- Yuna|[AR Idol Yuna]] * of Chef Rechka * Queen Asuna * Nightwear Asuna * [Priestess- Silica|[Foxy Priestess Silica]] ☆☆☆☆☆ Chars. Scout Character * Proof of Trust x Bonds of Fate ** Will - Transcending the System Kirito ** Will - Changing the Fate Asuna ** Blade - Facing the Feelings Leafa ** Archer - Overcoming the Past Sinon * The World Spins with Swords ** Rose Integrity Knight Eugeo ** Olive Integrity Knight Alice * Memory of Friendship & Passing of Time ** Granter Yuuki ** Water Fairy Asuna ** Guardian Silica ** Keeper Lisbeth * Chilvaric Men's Uproarious Banquet ** Mind Klein ** Together Agil * Moonlight Haloween Parade ** Lifeblood Kirito ** at the Moon Eugeo ** Temptation Asuna ** Knight Alice * Happy Haloween Night ** in Love Yuuki ** Monster Leafa ** Witch Sinon ** Kitty Silica * Baton Of Friendship! Sports Festival ** the Finish Line Asuna ** for the Top Yui ** of Youth Leafa ** Give up Lisbeth * Steamy Beauty Bath Time ** Glossy Goddess Asuna ** Back Beauty Sinon ** in Secluded Hot Springs Leafa ** Leaf Bath Beauty Silica * My Heart's Snowfall ** in Snow Kirito ** Blessing Sachi * Fatefull Showdown ** of the Blood Kirito ** Defense Heathcliff Event Characters * Detective Eugeo * Days Kirito * Witch Leafa * Wolf in the Wild Kirito * at that Time Kirito * Rose Red Asuna * Love Asuna